muwaefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Story
Luke Skywalker was sitting in in a booth one of the most crime and grime filled cities on one of the most wretched planets in the known galaxy. And yet, this place was his home, and somehow, he wished he was still stuck on the grease ball, with his loving aunt and uncle. The galaxy needed him, though. Sometimes you don't know what you are wishing for, is something worse than what you were trying to escape. "Luke, look. Third from the right." A familiar female voice whispered. Leia. Ever since he had rescued her from the evil Darth Vader she had seemed to age a year every day. Vader. Another name that sent emotion rebounding throughout his being. All his life, he had been told of his father as a great and daring adventurer. Now all the fantasies seemed to be smashed by the black clad fist of the mighty tyrant. But somehow a part of him was not surprised, and not until he had met Ben Kenobi, had he been able to identify this piece of himself. The Force. An entity that spanned all existence. The adhesive that held the universe together. And it was power. Even the amounts he had wielded with his nominal skills had made him feel like he could conquer the galaxy, Darth Vader, and then some. He scoped out the being Leia had mentioned earlier. It looked like the Rodian their contact had told them that had been in business with recently. How recently, they questioned, but it was their only lead. And they had tracked him here, to Mos Eisely. Ironically, they had bet a lot of time on this lead, and they were betting on the fact it would lead them here. How convenient that it had led them here itself. "So what do we do?" Leia questioned. Luke smiled inwardly. "We ask him what we want to know." "What if he isn't so kind as to give us an answer?" Luke turned his head to the waitress walking by with used plates, and waved his hand. She set the plates down next to Luke and began furiously scratching her legs. She picked up the plates and continued with her task. Leia giggled. Not to long ago, that would have made Luke's week. They got up, and made their way to the Rodian. The two humanoids next to him looked up with him at the newcomers. Luke waved his hand again, "You will let us borrow your seats for a moment." The humanoids lost all appearance of intelligence. "We will let you borrow these seats for a moment." They got up and sat in the booth that Skywalker and his partner had occupied previously. "Hello, Vraikun." Luke greeted. "We just need a moment of your time." "Sorry, I'm a very busy man." He rose up, and began to leave. "I gave you a choice." Luke casually informed him, "You will tell us what we want to know." "I will tell you what you want to know."